


Fake Titles: Fake Summeries

by SailorLestrade



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Ask Game, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fake Titles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Love, Robbery, Romance, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A collection of fake titles from my ask game on Tumblr.





	1. Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> You are more than welcome to use any of this if you wish to write them. I might even write some. If you do, please tag me on here with your story, or if you post it on Tumblr, please tag the--blackdahlia. I would love to read them!

Title: Loving You

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Dean only had one job all his life; watching out for Sam. But Sam left for college and Dean’s unemployed. Until you literally fall into his lap and now he’s found himself lining up for a new job and falling for the boss; you. (Sorry, that was so lame.)


	2. Clear

Title: Clear

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: A fog has grabbed hold of a town where you are hunting and people are going missing in it. As it grows thicker, you become separated from Sam and Dean. Sam becomes desperate to find you and clear the fog before anyone else goes missing.


	3. Wonderer

Title: Wonderer

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: You never really had a home. A rough childhood left you floating around, drinking, smoking, hustling. Until you meet Dean and hear his story. Neither of you had had a home before, but together, maybe you don’t have to wonder anymore.


	4. A Single Light

Title: A Single Light

Pairing: Benny x Reader

Summary: Benny has lived years in the dark. Brief glances of the sun was all he got. He was starting to forget what it was like to have light in his life. That was until he met you. A damsel in distress but not like that kind of damsel in distress. Benny would never be able to live in the sun again, but he didn’t need it with you in his life.


	5. The Damned Burger

Title: That Damned Burger

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: A trip to some mom and pop burger stand for Dean leads to a briefcase full of money, a madman with a gun demanding his money, a cross country crime spree, and Dean’s face on a wanted poster. Again. But if you wanted a simple life, you shouldn’t have married Dean Winchester.


	6. Steady Downfall

Title: Steady Downfall

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: You had been told that falling was like flying. And you expected your descent into madness to be a lonely one. No one believed that your parents were killed by a creature with fangs and claws. No one believed that it wasn’t just a bear that broke into your cabin and killed them. So you started a steady downfall into what many people would call crazy. But Sam Winchester isn’t most people.


	7. Reality

Title: Reality

Pairing: Jensen x Reader/Dean x Reader

Summary: They told you that it was a concussion and you would be fine. But why is Dean going by Jensen, Sam going by Jared? Why isn’t Cas healing you? Why are God and Gabriel acting in a mini series and making dick jokes? The lines between reality and fantasy start to become blurred as you try to figure out if you’ve been zapped to an alternate dimension against your will, or if you really just have a head injury.


	8. Those Eyes

Title: Those Eyes

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: You couldn’t explain Sam’s eyes. They were like a kaleidoscope of colors. Sometimes they were brown, sometimes blue, and sometimes a green that put Dean’s to shame. You were going to figure out the secret of Sam Winchester’s eye color whether he liked it or not.


	9. The Giant and the Pea

Title: The Giant and the Pea

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Summary: It’s your daughter’s first sleepover since moving to a new house. Things just went from bad to worse when the pool party got rained out right up to the power going out in the middle of a movie on Netflix. But never fear! Your husband has an active imagination and half remembers fairytales that he used to read to her. Can Jared save the party or doom his little girl to a life without sleepovers?


	10. Baby

Title: Baby

Pairing: Jensen x Reader

Summary: Supernatural is coming to an end. So honestly, you’re not surprised when Jensen brings you on set to say goodbye to everything before a new show plasters their face over everything. However, you’re a little surprised when he opens the Impala door for you, a little more curious when he gets behind the steering wheel, and a whole lot of confused when he takes off, driving the car from the set before anyone can stop him. But then again, Jensen has been Dean so long that sometimes you can’t tell the difference, and this feels like a very Dean thing to do.


	11. Coke

Title: Coke

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: You walked into his bar and ordered a Coke. He looked at you strange but didn’t say anything. You thought his name was Keith. He thought your name was Presley. You fell for him quickly and soon, he was gone. Swept away in the wind. You don’t think you will ever see him again until you lock eyes at a bar, over a bottle of coke, and you suddenly can’t remember the name you gave him a year ago. But this “Keith” isn’t the one you fell for, and you sure as hell aren’t the “Presely” he once had had a thing for. And when you go on the road with him without a thought, secrets come out and things that you never would’ve believed change your world.


	12. Brown with Highlights

Title: Brown with Highlights

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Unpacking your things after moving in with the Winchester boys, Dean finds a yearbook of yours. The school name sounds vaguely familiar and upon opening it, you learn that the kid with the bad 90′s hairdo who blew into town the day before picture day might very well be the same man you fell in love with in the present day.


	13. The Girl with the Red Jacket and Her Camera

Title: The Girl With Her Red Jacket and Her Camera

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: Superman had his cape, Iron Man had his suit, you had your red jacket. It was your armor and when you put it on, you were ready to take on the world. That’s what happened when you got the job taking pictures for an urban legend book and were paired with author Sam Winchester. Crossing the country with him and his brother Dean, you encountered monsters you never believed would exist. But as the creatures and myths you witness start to become more and more dangerous, can your jacket protect you forever?


	14. How the Mighty Have Fall: An Instructional Guide

Title: How The Mighty Have Fall: An Instructional Guide

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: After years of struggling at your job, you leave it behind with barely a note before starting out on your new adventure. People said that was insane. You left your city, your high paying job, everything. When a little over a year later, your mug shot is hanging up and you are sitting in a cell across from two guys you believed were FBI agents, you start to reevaluate your situation. But then again, that green eyed one was always really nice to you. (Sorry, this one wasn’t my best)


	15. So This is Love?

Title: So This is Love

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Love. Why was it so important? You had never felt love, even as a child. You liked things. You never loved Justin Timberlake, or pizza, or even hit after hit of Disney movies. When you met Dean and things started to become serious, you were scared of his reaction about never feeling love. Except for this strange feeling in your chest when he would hold your hand or smile at you and only you. Maybe you were cursed, or maybe you were just a weird person, but you never felt love. But Dean was going to fix that, one way or another.


	16. Unexpected Expectation

Title: Unexpected Expectation

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: You knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Sam knew it too. Hell, even Dean and Cas knew it. You just didn’t expect it to happen so fast. You didn’t expect Rowena to be the one to tell you. And you sure as hell didn’t prepare for this to be the news you received in a dirty Denny’s bathroom at 3 in the morning. The only question on your mind now: what next?


	17. We Already Know

Title: We Already Know

Pairing: Sam x Reader x Dean

Summary: You thought you were being so careful. You hid the clothes your wore there at the bottom of a bag, wrapped in another bag, hidden by feminine things Dean didn’t want any part of. You thought you had scrubbed the smell from your skin, the glitter that just wouldn’t go away finally washed down the drain. The money you had gotten had been hidden in such a way that you thought you could sneakily used it on them. But after sneaking back into the bunker, you knew you hadn’t hid it as well as you thought.


	18. Bloody Knuckles

Title: Bloody Knuckles

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: You could hear the faint sounds of their screaming your name. Chanting it. You had been in this place for months it felt like. Grabbed off the street like the others and placed in a boxing ring. Your vision was blurry and looking at your hands, all you saw was blood. But you had to stand up again. You had to survive if you ever wanted to see Dean again. That was for sure.


	19. Several Minutes

Title: Several Minutes

Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader

Summary: He was everything you had seen in the magazines. Tanned skin, beautiful eyes, legs that went on and on. You had been staring at him from across the room on and off for a while, not believing your luck that Tom freaking Hiddleston was doing speed dating at the same bar you were. But as you turned your attention back to the “date” in front of you, you didn’t realize he was doing it too. But you still had twelve bells before he would be at your table. Great.


	20. Baby Makes Four

Title: Baby Makes Four

Pairing: Dean x Reader x Sam

Summary: For years, it’s always been Dean, Sam, and you. Bobby would call you the three musketeers. You had fallen in love with both and they had fallen in love with you. But one little stick of plastic might just break that. But maybe, just maybe, one little breakdown in an aisle at Baby’s R’ Us can fix it before it’s too late.


	21. Please Stop Meme-ing

Title: Please Stop Meme-ing

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Dean was always the cool brother. Leather jacket, smoked, had a car, etc. But when no one is impressed by his lack of caring, he turns to his nerdy brother for help. And is welcomed into the world of memes. As if that isn’t bad enough, a trip to Walmart turns into a nightmare when he tries to over meme. Maybe adding a bottle of Nair to your shopping cart isn’t such a bad thing if your boyfriend doesn’t stop dabbing in front of the Wonder Woman display.


	22. The Wrong Coffee

Title: The Wrong Coffee

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Summary: Every damn time he came into your coffee house while you were working, he would always say that your barista had gotten his order wrong, even if that poor college student swore they didn’t. So finally, you decided to handle it yourself. Instead of complaining to you, he smiled and slid his signed receipt over to you. A phone number and a smile. Angry customer #1, also named Jared Padalecki, was trying to ask you out on a date.


	23. Where Angels Fear to Tread

Title: Where Angels Fear to Tread

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: You had fought werewolves and demons, stared down witches, battled the devil himself, but this, this was not something you were prepared for. But this job didn’t want a man. So you had to put on your business casual and deal with it yourself. Dean said it wouldn’t be too bad, but then again, Dean had been the problem back then. Elementary school. And you were their substitute teacher.


	24. Cuddles and an Essay

Title: Cuddles and an Essay

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: If you had known that going back to school was going to be this tough, you never would have done it. But it would help with the job and it was online, so you could work on it while you guys were in the car. But you hated it. You had been out of school for a while now and you didn’t really want to go back. So Sam, being the great boyfriend he was, decided on a rewards system to help you graduate. He never did, and neither did Dean, but one of you in the group was going to succeed, one cuddle pre essay at a time.


	25. Thrift Shop

Title: Thrift Shop

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: In the back of an old thrift store, in a random town in a random state, was an old t-shirt. A counselors t-shirt for a camp long since closed. Thinking it was cool, you bought it. The next morning, you were missing from the motel room you were sharing with Sam. While Sam tries to figure out where you disappeared to, you’re fighting for your life in the 1970′s, at a newly reopened Camp Crystal Lake, where the beautiful lake and canopy of trees hold a deadly secret.


	26. The Long Hair Gang

Title: The Long Haired Squad

Pairing: Jared x Reader; (Friendship) Jensen x Reader

Summary: Your sick and your boyfriend and best friend are trying to cheer you up. So, yearbooks and old head shots. Before you know it, all the guys are trying to one up each other and embarrass the others. So much hair everywhere. But the cheering up works. (Bonus pics on my tumblr)


	27. Wait, You Speak Spanish

Title: Wait, You Speak Spanish?

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Dean had learned about Sam’s Spanish skills when they were fighting fake Abraham Lincoln. But Sam wasn’t around and the witness’s son wasn’t there to translate. But you were full of all sorts of surprises as you started speaking in correct proper Spanish to the woman, even laughing some at something she said. You never failed to surprise Dean, and that was part of the reason he fell in love with you.


	28. Hot Handyman

Title: Hot Handyman

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Dean is working around the bunker, fixing up things, making it feel more like a home. And to you, nothing was hotter than watching him work magic with some dated tools he found in the garage. You might possibly have a kink for handyman Dean now.


	29. The Cheerleader

Title: The Cheerleader

Pairing: Jensen x Reader

Summary: “You were…” “Don’t say it.” “You were a cheerleader?” “I asked you not to say it.” You set in silence for a second before a smile curled on your face. “Can you show me some cheers?”


	30. Why Are You Dressed Like a Cheescake

Title: Why Are You Dressed as a Cheesecake?

Pairing: Misha x Reader

Summary: When you walked onto the set to see your boyfriend, you couldn’t figure out why he was wearing a stark white shirt with red all down the front and whipped cream on it. “I can explain.” He told you with the J’s in the background laughing. Because of course.


	31. His Intoxicating Kiss

Title: His Intoxicating Kiss

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: Kissing him was like taking a big drink of water on a hot summer day. He left you breathless and wanting more. Dean claimed he was the better kisser out of the two, but you highly doubted it. And after kissing Sam, you wonder what kind of magic he is using.


	32. Whiskey and Boots

Title: Whiskey and Boots

Pairing: Jensen x Reader

Summary: He’s a lot more like Dean than he would choose to let on. To prove it, you head out to a bar with him and Jared in tow. Jared is Jared no matter what, even when some Sam starts slipping through when he’s drunk. After a fight and some choice words from Jensen, you two go home. Pinned against the wall, his lips on yours and whisky on his breath, he growls in your ear “You want Dean, you got Dean. Dirty boots and all.”


	33. Damn, Homework Gets Harder and Harder

Title: Damn, Homework Gets Harder and Harder

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Summary: He watched as you groaned and gently hit your head on your desk for about the third time in a half hour. You thought college would be easier, and he felt bad that he had never went so he couldn’t help you. But your goal was to graduate before you started to have kids. So he was going to try to help. One way or another.


	34. You Saved Me…By Being Worse Off Than I Was

Title: You Saved Me…By Being Worse Off Than I Was

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Life had dealt you a bad hand over and over again. Finally having enough, you headed out, prepared to drink and then jump off a bridge. But at the bar, you met someone with a smile that hid pain and green eyes that contained sadness. How could you kill yourself when someone just as broken as you needed you in his life?


	35. Whispering Winds

Title: Whispering Winds

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: You had been dead for a long time. You didn’t want to hurt anyone. You just wanted someone to talk to. That’s when you met him. Fluffy hair and cute dimples. And he would talk to you. He knew you were lonely. He understood. If only his older brother didn’t think he was just talking to the wind.


	36. An Angel's Song

Title: An Angel’s Song

Pairing: Jensen x Reader

Summary: You couldn’t sing, no matter what people told you. You couldn’t carry a tune or reach the right pitch. There was no way on earth that you were getting on stage and singing. Even though your boyfriend was telling you that you had the voice of an angel and a body to match. There was no way this was happening.


	37. I’m Alone in a World Full of People Just Like Me

Title: I’m Alone in a World Full of People Just Like Me

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Summary: You never thought anyone would understand. Your depression was so bad that somedays, you couldn’t even bring yourself to open your eyes. You thought you were all alone and you could feel the loneliness in your soul, in your heart. But then you met Jared, and you realized that there were other people out there just like you.


	38. The 50′s Style Bedroom

Title: The 50′s Style Bedroom

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: You and Dean had a little competition to see who had stayed in the weirdest motel room over your life. So far, Dean had won, having stayed in an alien-themed room in Rosewell. That’s until you get a room at a motel. When you wake up in the morning, you and Dean are in the 1950′s. In black and white. With no way to get home.


	39. Overshadowed

Title: Overshadowed

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: Dean killing a wendigo always overshadowed Sam winning 1st place in the science fair. Dean performing an exorcism without having to look at the book always overshadowed Sam being offered the position of editor-in-chief for the school paper. So when Sam met you and saw your excitement for his accomplishments, he decided to take your offer and leave town, leave the state, and start a life with you. Even Dean couldn’t overshadow that.


	40. Sauced Up

Title: Sauced Up

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Liquid courage. That’s what you needed at the party in order to talk to the cute guy across the room. But a little too much courage had you in his lap. And it would be a funny story to tell later on, but a little sauced up is not the best way to meet your future husband.


	41. Why is the Water Pink

Title: Why is the Water Pink

Pairing: Jensen x Reader

Summary: “So you and Jared didn’t get into any trouble while in Vegas?” You asked as your husband showered. “Nope. Not at all.” You hadn’t seen him go into the bathroom, but you heard him and set on the counter to wait for him to get done. “So, then answer this question for me.” You pointed at the shower door. “Why is the water pink?”


	42. Fake Advertising

Title: Fake Advertising

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Dean bought your son the coolest toy ever. He had ordered it on Amazon and was proud of the cheap discount. But the look on his face when the toy came in was priceless. And he was pissed about the picture not matching the item.


	43. Perfectly Imperfect

Title: Perfectly Imperfect

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: You and Sam both had your faults. Yours were leaving laundry all over the floor. His were…not so mild. But no matter what, you two loved each other, faults and all. The struggle to be a perfect human would always be there, but Sam made life a little bit easier.


	44. A Toast to Having Annoyingly Common Names

Title: A Toast to Having Annoyingly Common Names

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: “Oh come on, there were like twenty Sam’s at a school I went to once.” Sam explained. “So I don’t want to hear it.” “Okay, well how about we agree to disagree and have a toast to our fucking names?” Sam couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll drink to that.”


	45. It’s Hime But It’s Not

Title: It’s Hime But It’s Not

Pairing: Demon!Dean x Reader

Summary: Dean. It was him. He had the same freckles, and his eyes were normally the same green. He still laughed the same. Yeah, his smile didn’t carry pain and he tried to kill Sam with a hammer. But it was still Dean. It was still the same man you fell in love with…right?


	46. Why Do You Have My Face?

Title: Why Do You Have My Face?

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Summary: Comic con was here and you wanted to go out and mingle with the crowd. Not wanting to be seen, you took to the costume department. You had the perfect costume and had it on at the perfect time; for Jared to walk in and see you wearing a mask of Sam Winchester.


	47. A Little Too Careful

Title: A Little Too Careful

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: Dean was always putting your safety above his. He always took extra consideration into things to make sure you were okay. So when he decides that you need to sit out on a hunt, you’ll be perfectly safe…right?


	48. Pie is Not a Superfood

Title: Pie is Not a Superfood

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: “Dean, you can’t eat pie all the time.” Those words you would soon regret as Dean spent countless hours trying to convince you of the benefits of pie. No matter what you told him, he was convinced that pie was the best superfood. Sometimes, it’s best just to let it go.


	49. Baby Got Back

Title: Baby Got Back

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: You hated the way you looked in your favorite jeans now. You couldn’t understand why Dean would always be at a loss for words when you put them on. Maybe it was because you looked awful in them. You were considering getting rid of them, but Dean wouldn’t have it. Instead, he asked you to put them on, and when you did, well, Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself.


	50. Buckles and Band Aids

Title: Buckles and Band Aids

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Summary: You and your friends were heading out of town for a girls weekend, leaving your husband and his best friend with your kids. Things start out great until a game of tug o’ war with one of Jared’s belts ends with a busted mouth, which leads to blood stains on the carpet, which leads to many, many more misadventures. But Jared is determined to prove that he can fix it. First, he just needs to find the bandaids. (Sorry, that one wasn’t very good)


	51. The Art of Surrender

Title: The Art of Surrender

Pairing: Demon!Dean x Reader

Summary: He set in the dungeon. He knew you was out there, watching him. He knew everything Dean knew about you. Your past jobs, your secrets, the places you liked issed, the color of your underwear. He laughed as you made your way into the dungeon, knife in hand. If there’s one thing you knew from the past, it was how to get people to surrender. And Dean Winchester, demon or not, was no different.


	52. The Angels Below

Title: The Angels Below

Pairing: Clara Oswald x Reader

Summary: Travelling with the Doctor was a dream come true for dear Clara. She met the most interesting creatures, saw the most exotic places, but still, something was missing. Until the Doctor took her to Los Angeles, 1950′s. The City of Lost Angels, all running around below the TARDIS. And her eyes fell on you. Boy, was she in trouble.


	53. What the Hell Happened?

Title: What the Hell Happened?

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Summary: You had only been gone two days. You came back to the bunker to find the place a horrible mess. Dried food, red cups, Cas with his tie tied around his head, Sam passed out on a table, and Dean running around to clean up. You knew a party when you saw one, but the only thing you could think of was “what the hell happened?”


	54. The Shirt

Title: The Shirt

Pairing: Jared x Reader

Summary: He was doing it just to get you worked up. He knew how much you loved when he wore those tight, v neck shirts. So damn it, he had to wear one to a con, where you were stuck right next to him during autographs. He wanted to kill you, you knew it. But two could play that game.


	55. Better Than Now

Title: Better than Now

Pairing: Jensen x Reader

Summary: He had just hung up with Jared. The poor kid was having such a hard time and Jensen had done everything he could to calm him down. That’s when he saw a girl about to jump. After convincing her not to, he took her out for arcade games and pizza, earning her trust and convincing her that, even though things were better before, they would get better later too. And, maybe, just maybe, they start to fall in love. (Sorry, not great love)


	56. Just a Normal Day

Title: Just a Normal Day

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: Wake up. Work out. Breakfast. Load up weapons. Lunch. Deal with the monster of the week. Dinner. Bar scene and shopping before heading home and doing it all again. It was all just a normal day being Sam Winchester’s girlfriend, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	57. Whose Towel is This?

Title: Whose Towel is That?

Pairing: Dean x reader

Summary: You never realized how much of a clean freak Dean was until you moved to the bunker. Sure he kept Baby clean, but that was Baby. But moving into the bunker, you got to see Dean’s true colors about cleaning. Especially when you left a towel on the bathroom floor.


	58. Sammy, WTF

Title: Sammy, WTF

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Summary: Sam told Dean he had a girlfriend. OF course, Dean is obligated to believe him. I mean, they ARE brothers after all. But after many times of trying to see her and not succeeding, Dean thinks Sam made her up to impress him. Which was fine. Sad, but fine. Until the day you show up at their motel room and Sam kisses you. Now not only is Dean surprised Sam did get a girlfriend, he’s confused how he got a girl as hot as you.


	59. Love? What's That?

Title: Love? What’s That?

Pairing: Jensen x Reader

Summary: After giving your heart away to a man who destroyed it and drove off with the remains in the car with your best friend, you were done with love. There was no way in hell you would ever fall in love again with anyone. No way, no how. That was, until he literally walked into the sliding door of the store you worked at. You could tell he was from out of town and he was running from someone. Mainly the man with a camera asking him if the rumors about a divorce were true. There was no way that you were going to fall in love with this man. Now if only someone could tell your heart that.


End file.
